


Harry Potter And The Fallacy Of The Ministry

by Ryver_Bird0499



Series: Family Is In The Oddest Places [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mpreg, Mystery, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryver_Bird0499/pseuds/Ryver_Bird0499
Summary: There are several muggle-born children introduced to the Wizarding World and the number has significantly increased since the time of Voldemort. One ambitious girl is about to blow the Wizarding World on its head with an extra credit project that proves the muggle-born children are in fact wizard-born child that were taken and kidnapped from their parents. The parents may be dark but they will serve more than a prison sentence. They will mourn their children while in a prison that is no better than a hole in the ground. Watch as a dark born witch begins to uncover and reunite families torn apart by selfish, power hungry Ministers and an underground cult.(The original Summary from Kalendral99There is no such thing as muggleborns, the ministry steals pureblood children from dark families placing them with muggle families. )(I have been allowed to adopt this work and am super excited to share my version. The original was also Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter tagged but I have chosen to not to continue that line.There were also scenes of self-harm  that I do not feel comfortable writing so after chapter 2 is posted, the rest that is posted will be mine with her ideas used as inspiration. Thank you)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Tom Riddle
Series: Family Is In The Oddest Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044984
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511964) by [kalendral99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalendral99/pseuds/kalendral99). 



A scream rang out through a mansion the size of an elephant sanctuary and that many rooms to boot. It was a gorgeous mansion with wide grounds covered in many plants, some sniping at each other and trying to eat insects that were flying around in the air. The air was dense as if the home was feeling the tension and the negative emotions that were heavy within the home. Three men awaited outside of a room where a witch lay. Her most notable feature was the hair upon her head. Her hair was a curly untangleable mess on a good day. But on this day, the day she was trying to give birth to her son or daughter, it was stuck to every part of her upper body, some flying as the magic sparked in the air. Her eyes were a dark brown, squeezed shut in unimaginable pain.  
“You must push my lady. Your baby’s almost here,” A mediwitch tried to sound encouraging as she spoke to the woman on the bed.  
A moan was heard from the red faced witch as her wild curly hair stuck to her face and her neck from sweat. There was no mistake, she wasn’t one to give up but after twenty hours, even the strongest of men and women would be exhausted, “No… c…can’t.”  
The woman collapsed from her position of holding herself on her arms and panted. Her chest heaving as she tried to make sense of the world beyond the pain of birth. However, she could no longer stay awake and fainted. Her head spilling off to the side with her curly mass of hair covering her face.  
“Yes, you can. Yes, you must do it.” The mediwitch responded as was her normal response in this situation. As soon as she noticed the woman had fainted, she casted a mild sleeping spell on her. The mediwitch tisked and began to make her preparations. With the assurance that the lady wouldn’t awake during the procedure, the mediwitch made her incision and gently pulled the baby from the woman’s womb.  
A girl. What a shame. The woman silently scoffed as she took one look at the mother and sneered.  
After cleaning the child, she dressed her in a soft reusable cloth diaper and tucked her into a blanket. She took from her healing bag, a shrunken bassinet which she quickly rapped her wand against the side to make into a regular size. With a final last look at the child, she plucked a single hair from her head and placed her in a bassinet. She activated a portkey that was attached to the bassinet disguised as a rattle and with that both bassinet and baby disappeared. From her bag, she pulled a small tiny baby-like figure. This was a gollum. It felt no emotions, it did not breathe but as she poured a small potion into its fake mouth, it took the shape of the baby girl that had just been taken from its unknowing mother.  
Making sure everything was in order and nothing out of place, she cast a quick enervate and the black haired lady awoke with a groan. The witch tried to make sense of what was going on. She felt no more active cramping in her abdomen nor did she hear any crying of a baby.  
“Oh, my lady. You’re awake,” The mediwitch faked a sympathetic tone as she began to check the woman over for any signs of further harm. She was doing this as a precaution so that no evidence of her wrongdoing could be pinned immediately on her. She would make sure these Dark-aligned families paid for what they have caused.  
The lady gasped as she realized she could no longer feel the closeness of her child’s magic. In her delirious state, she didn’t make the connection that a warm bubble was still ringing out in her chest. All she could think was that she had lost her child. The worst case. It was her only chance of a child and she failed.  
The mediwitch glanced at the bundle wrapped gollum and turned back to the woman with a sad look placed upon her face, “I’m so sorry, my lady, but the child didn’t make it. The strain of such a long labor was too much for her. She was a stillborn. My condolences.”  
“No. No! Please tell me that you’re lying. Please don’t tell me this. ” The lady began to weep loudly and collapsed back onto the bed. Her eyes took on a look similar to a wild animal being attacked as her mind screamed at her.  
The mediwitch bowed, “I am sorry, my lady, there was nothing I could do.”  
The dark-haired witch shot up into a sitting position, practically foaming at the mouth as she stared at this ungodly woman. This liar. This fake! She screamed in a hoarse voice at the mediwitch, “Get out!”  
The mediwitch bowed again, backing out of the room with an unseen sneer on her face. As she closed the doors, she removed the silencing spell and the warding that prevented her crime from becoming knowledge. She took a deep breath as she carried the small bundle in her arms. She would need to show the father. She wanted to sneer at the thought. Father, she internally scoffed. As if someone who had a Dark core could be a good father. 

In a sitting room, through an open door frame was three men. Two sat on couches as they watched the woman’s husband pace worriedly. They all knew how difficult the pregnancy had been.  
“How is my wife?” Rodolphus Lestrange asked the mediwitch worriedly as he tried to peek at the bundle. He couldn’t hear any signs of life but prayed that it was because the child was sleeping.  
The mediwitch looked at the three men, two dark and one fair in complexion. By all means handsome, the lot of them but all were Dark wizards. She wanted to scream at them that they had no right to be alive when there were good, light families being demolished by the tens. She put a mask of pity on her face as she gently turned the bundle to be looked upon.  
“I’m sorry, Lord Lestrange, the child didn’t make it.” She would have given herself a pat on the back but she knew not to show any kinds of unloyalty to these men.  
Rodolphus collapsed onto the rich Persian rug in despair after a moment, screaming a wretched sob. Rabastan fell heavily back onto the chair he stood from with a sob. Lucius Malfoy placed a hand on his brother-in-law’s shoulder before he took the small bundle from the woman. The baby would need a burial and he knew the parents wouldn’t be able to do it. He would take the responsibility up and handle all affairs.  
“Thank you, you may go.” Malfoy said curtly as he looked at the witch in front of him.  
The mediwitch bowed one last time and left the mansion. She waited until she was at the edge of the wards and apparated away. She landed in an alleyway near the muggle hospital that she had sent the Lestrange Heiress to. She would need to file paperwork to get this child properly tucked into a forgotten home where no Dark core wizards or witches would find her. The year 1980 would be the beginning of the fall of the Dark Core families, she would make sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first edited chapter! I am so excited for this story to be continued so I am gonna try and get chapters up either daily or every other day until the pre-written chapters have been edited and put up. And then mine will proceed.

Many years down the line from the abduction, two boys sat by a window. They were bent over their own parchment scrolls as well as having books open next to them. They couldn’t be more different. One was small, hair untidy and eyes were an emerald green. The other was larger with red hair, freckles and somewhat neat hair. Unlike his counterpart, his hair was easy to maintain but he was rather lazy with his appearance. There were other kids ranging from a young age such a small eleven year old girl that was delicately folding parchment into different shapes while a protective seventeen year old watched over her and then there were several children and teens in the room that were working, playing, and just relaxing. This was the Gryffindor common room on an easy night. That night there were no worries.   
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley glanced up from their Charms essay as the portrait door opened and Hermione Granger walked in clutching a book to her chest. This was not an unusual sight as the bushy haired teenager was certainly never seen without some book tucked into her pocket or bag but she was holding the book with a look of determination on her face. One that made the boys slightly afraid of her. They were used to her scolding them like they were her sons over school work. That was why they were very quick to try and push their Charms essay closer to her so they wouldn’t be sent the look of disappointment that she displayed sometimes after catching them not doing their work on time.   
“What’cha got there, ‘Moine?” Harry asked as she sat down beside him and she glanced down at their work with a nod of approval before she made a little room to set down her new book and several scrolls.   
“It’s a Potions manual that Professor Snape let me borrow for an extra credit assignment,” Hermione explained as she took a second glance at Ron’s essay and tapped a word in the first paragraph that was spelled wrong.   
“Extra Credit? What do you need to do an extra credit assignment for? You’re already at the top of the class!” Ron exclaimed in a slightly exasperated tone with his arms thrown up.   
“I want to show Professor Snape that I can brew a perfect potion outside of the classroom. I’m to work on it at my own time, within the exact allotment of time that the potion requires of course. If I brew it successfully then he will allow me to become a Student Assistant,” Hermione stared at Ron before rolling her eyes and grabbing his quill to mark up his essay with fury.   
“Why would you want to do that?” Harry asked in confusion as his essay was thankfully not messed with. He always had a hard time reading Hermione’s writing and didn’t have the heart to tell her so he always ended up asking a seventh year to help him decipher her notes.   
Hermione gave Harry a blank look that clearly told him that she was questioning his intelligence, “Because I want to become a Potions Mistress.”  
Harry and Ron just stared at her with even more confusion. Ron because he couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to consider working under the dungeon bat Snape. Harry was confused because he assumed that Hermione would want to pursue Wizarding Law as she always fought for rights of others.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, “Don’t look at me like that. You two want to become aurors, right? I want a career too.”   
“But why potions?” Ron complained as Harry shrugged. He didn’t honestly know what he wanted to become but he knew what was expected. He never had the heart to tell people that he despised hunting dark wizards and really just wanted to relax after Voldemort was taken care of.   
“Because I’m good at them,” was all she said as opened the book and began to read it from front to back intensively.  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances that clearly stated that the bushy haired witch was crazy and went back to their essays. Harry was even more determined to try and find a career that he wanted that wasn’t being an auror. 

Hermione perused the potions book she received from Professor Snape, looking for the perfect potion to brew for her assignment. She knew he would not take it easy on her and she also knew that whatever potion she chose could not be one that he taught regularly in class. She skimmed past those potions that they’d all learned in the first four years at Hogwarts and lipped past fifth year potions before her eyes got caught on a potion. “Bloodline and Heritage potion” read the page’s title. She knew this was the one. 

BLOODLINE AND HERITAGE POTION  
Required Ingredients:  
1 Gillyweed pureed  
3 drops of Dragon's blood  
2oz runespoor venom  
2 red rose petals  
A single hair of a Newborn Unicorn  
Hermione gaped at the page. She had never seen the last two ingredients in any other potion before that was taught in school. She’d seen rose petals in substitution for several banned love potions but not something like this. Reading further the potion, she found that it also required it to be brewed in a #2 silver cauldrons with an Ivory ladle and a single sheet of Bamboo parchment would be needed to soak into it. Odd choices, She thought with a quirk of her eyebrow.  
‘This is perfect. It only takes four days to make but i’ll need to ask Hagrid if he knows of any unicorn mares with foal and how soon they’ll give birth.” Hermione was giddy with excitement, “Mum always said we might be related to Royalty way back, this is the perfect way to find out.”  
Pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment she began to copy down the potion word for word, understanding that she would obviously not be allowed the book and would need to read it more than once to memorise the instructions. She casted a quick tempus with her wand and grimaced. It was dinner time. She would need to stop for the time being.   
“Harry, Ron, time for dinner.” Both boys jumped at her voice as she looked up and stretched her arms. She shut the book and made sure the ink had dried on her parchment before she quickly put them in her bag safely.   
“Bloody hell, ‘Mione, a little warning next time.” Ron exclaimed, his face red as he looked at her.  
“Honestly, you two are so clueless. Come on, dinner,” she said the word dinner with a stressed tone as she watched the way Ron scrunched his parchment scroll.  
Ron jumped up, papers scattering, “Well, why didn’t you say so? Let’s go.”  
Harry and Hermione smiled at him, both thinking the very same thought ‘always caring more about his stomach.’ They followed him at a much slower pace as he hurried out of the portrait entrance towards the Dining hall. 

Professor Severus Snape was busy grading essays when he heard a knock at his door with a look of tired exasperation on his face.   
“Enter.” He drawled in his usual stern voice. It was not time to let his guard down even in this school. A bushy head poked through and Snape sneered at the Gryffindor girl. He had to keep his act up.   
“Miss Granger, I suppose you are here to inform me of your desired potion.” He stated knowingly as looked back down at the essay he was grading.   
Hermione held out Snape’s book, “Yes sir, I have. Page 259.”  
Snape’s left eyebrow rose as he slowly took the book and looked up at the teen witch with an unfamiliar look to his eyes, “Really?”  
“Yes sir.” Hermione nodded her head with determination.   
“And do you require any help in acquiring the ingredients?” He asked, knowing that he had several of the ingredients in his personal stores.   
“Just the runespoor venom, sir.” She said, looking even more determined as the usually dour man’s lip quirked before his face went back to its stone coldness.  
“And when will you begin brewing?” Severus asked as he put the book to the side with his other teaching materials. Though he rarely changed his syllabus, he still kept updated texts around just in case.  
“Hagrid told me that a Unicorn mare is due in three days and she has agreed to the hair when her foal is born. So as soon as she foals.” Hermione explained.  
“Very well, Miss Granger. When you are ready I’ll have the venom for you.” He looked at her with that same unfamiliar look in his eyes, “Are you sure you won’t need anything else on the list?”  
“No sir.” Hermione shook her head and blinked in surprise. He seemed almost nice.  
“Very well then, you are dismissed. Shut the door on your way out.” Professor Snape waited until she left before he tilted his head with a simple thought. ‘She is going to be a good Potioneer.’ 

Five days later, Hermione received an owl from Hagrid telling her that the unicorn mare was in labor. Dropping the note with a grin and dashing from the Great Hall, ignoring her best friends as they both let out yells of shock. A few minutes later she burst through Hagrid’s door, startling Fang from his slumber. Normally she was never this disrespectful of others’ homes but she was beyond excited but Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.  
“Fang, take me to Hagrid.” She commanded the large hound and he leapt up and ran out the door with Hermione hot his heels. She passed Ron and Harry coming from the castle. They were both panting as they tried to catch up to her.  
“Come on, she’s in labor.” Hermione yelled toward them, still following the large dog through the garden patch.  
“Who’s in labor?” Ron yelled back, his voice cracking. Hermione just kept running, trying to keep up with Fang. Exchanging glances the two boys ran after them at a faster pace than what they previously had been.  
Fang slowed as they came upon a clearing where Hermione saw Hagrid. About ten yards in the center of the clearing was a gleaming white body heaving with effort. Coming to stand beside the half-giant, Hermione stopped and stared at the unicorn.  
“She’s be-” she tried to say before the rest of her sentence was cut off and muffled with a large hand that took up most of her face.  
“Shh.” Hagrid made a shushing motion. “Not a sound.”  
Hermione nodded and Hagrid removed his hand. Some rustling of leaves alerted them to the approach of Harry and Ron. They slowed as they came into view and stopped to take a breath as they stared at the unicorn. Hermione turned around and placed a finger to her lips, she gestured them forward.  
Quietly the four of them observed as the unicorn mare brought a new life into the world. Hagrid leaned down and whispered to Hermione, “Walk as calm as you can holding your hands out to the side and approach her. If she nods her head, you may take your one hair. Make sure it is just one or she will no longer trust you. The best place would be from the mane.”  
Hermione nodded and stepped forward slowly, hands spread. When she was two yards away, the mare turned her head towards the girl. Those great big eyes stared at the girl and determinedly pushed its own magic out to feel the soul of the girl. Hermione did not blink as she felt something, maybe nothing, probe her mind and then it was gone. The mare bowed her head before it began to clean its newborn. Hermione gave a small bow and approached them. The foal gave her a sidelong glance then gave a soft wicker. He bowed his head to her and presented his mane for her. The mare had gently plucked several hairs out with her grooming and Hermione grabbed one gently, her fingers skimming the new skin of the foal. The colt jerked back almost tumbling as he looked in shock but the mare steadied him. Hermione bowed once more and walked towards her friends, a grin on her face.  
“That went well, don’t you think?” Hagrid asked, clapping the two teen boys on the back as they stared in awe at Hermione.   
“Bloody hell, ‘Mione, what was all that about?” Ron commented quietly  
Hermione smiled broadly as she rejoined them, “Remember that extra credit assignment I told you about? This is one of the ingredients I need.” She held the single hair aloft before placing it in a vial and capping it.   
“All that for one hair?” Ron groaned as they began walking out of the forest, quietly.   
“I, now, have all the ingredients I need except for one which Professor Snape is providing me with.” Hermione tucked the vial into her pocket and patted it with a determined look on her face.  
Harry shook his head with a soft smile in her direction, “I sure hope it’s worth all this, ‘Mione, because there have been a lot of things that have scarred me both figuratively and literally and I never wanted to witness birth again.” He shuddered with a look of disgust.


	3. Chapter 2- Lost Heiress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that from here on, all words and situations will be of my own imagination. I have adopted the main idea of the original story but I am hoping that I can show a different side of this story. I do not normally read stories with self-harm scenes in them and I will not write them so please, do not ask for me to continue that part of the plot from the original. Everything about the potion and Bellatrix were from the original author but after that, this chapter and all proceeding chapters will be all my thoughts and work. Thank you again! I am very excited to continue this story. They may be some resemblelance to the original and I will credit the original work when I use references.

Hermione was eager to start her project but unfortunately, she had to wait for a Hogsmeade weekend when she could begin the process of preparing her ingredients which was thankfully starting today. Harry and Ron had gone to Hogsmeade without her and she couldn’t be happier without the distractions. Harry had her worrying with his silence but she knew he would eventually talk to someone so she was not too worried. She had her cauldron going already, vials measured out to the exact ratio, and even several bamboo parchment paper on the side. While the brewing would take four days, she only needed to make sure the cauldron didn’t overheat during the process of her adding the ingredients before she could put the final runespoor venom drops and then she would be able to keep the potion stable for the next day until it was time to add the parchment.   
The Professor wanted to watch her add the parchment and then see the results to make sure she didn’t mess anything up though Hermione had complete faith in herself. She just hoped she wouldn’t have to break her mother’s heart about being related to royalty. Other than that small worry, she knew her family tree well enough and was sure of that knowledge.

Finally, the potion was done and all that was needed was the Professor to come and watch her add the parchment paper. She had several sheets ready as she was unsure of how many she would need. She also knew that a cauldron full of this potion could be used for multiple people. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if Harry got a test done too. He always enjoyed seeing and having things that had his family name on it. She prepared a silver knife, already sanitized, and set it next to her cauldron.   
She wrote two quick notes and sent it off with Hedwig. The snowy owl hooted softly and flew off. Hermione watched her go before smiling down at her work. She was sure she would be a shoo-in for the professor’s assistant. 

After several minutes, both Professor Snape and her best friend Harry had entered the room. She grinned as she gestured towards the cauldron and the sheets of paper. “I thought maybe it would be a good idea to have two of us try it so we could see the results and make sure it worked. I have no doubts that I did this right but we never know.” 

“Very thoughtful. Just like a potion mistress would think,” the professor nodded as he gently pushed the young man towards the table. “You’ll want to take the potion off stasis and put the sheets in. You can add as many as you want but be warned, they will not show different results for the same person. You must only add your blood to one.” 

Harry was careful to not show his affectionate smile for the man who was so much like a father to him. He’d never really accepted that this man, this dour and sour man who showed hate so openly, had loved him from birth and would check on him periodically at the Dursleys. He was easily the only person that he could trust except Hermione and Ron. He loved many adults in his life but Professor Snape never sugarcoated things and always told him the truth. 

Only Headmaster Dumbledore knew of Professor Snape’s involvement in his life and had approved of it after seeing how malnourished he was when Severus had shown the photo of a five year old Harry playing with a small cat to him in a fit of anger. While Harry had still not been made aware of the magical world to the extent of knowing who he was to the Wizarding community but he did know about magic. Many believed he lived with those muggles, he in reality lived there for five minutes before he was portkeyed to Professor Snape’s hidden villa where he had spent every year and the professor had tutored him in every magical subject. His real results would only be sent with the professor and his fake ones were well known. They were prepared to keep their secret for a long time and couldn’t afford a slip-up. They had all of their connections hidden so well that even Ron and Hermione didn’t know. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione added three pieces of paper to the potion. The three of them watched in silence as the potion seeped into the parchment. Hermione used tongs to put each paper on separate trays and grabbed the silver knife immediately.   
“Just a small cut on your finger. You will only need a few drops of blood.” Professor Snape cautioned as he watched the girl prick her and hand the knife to Harry who quickly pricked his own finger. He repeated her actions on the tray in front of him and grinned. He was excited. He always imagined his family and would love this connection to them. 

Hermione’s paper was the first to slowly appear and it had all three people in the room staring in shock at the parchment as it slowly lengthened. It was a large portion of information but the first thing that took her attention was the name of her mother. It wasn’t Ellen Granger. No. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Hermione Jean Granger (Adoptive Name)  
Rosalind Druella Lestrange (Birth Name)  
Born: September 19th 1979  
Mother: Bellatrix Rose Lestrange Black  
Maternal Grandfather: Cygnus Black  
Maternal Grandmother: Druella Black Rosier  
Father: Rodolphus Arcturus Lestrange  
Paternal Grandmother: Ursulla Salene Lestrange Flint  
Paternal Grandfather: Arcturus Lestrange  
Blood Adopted Mother: Ellen May Granger Thomas  
Blood Adopted Father: Gerard Cole Granger  
Blood Adoption approved by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge

Marriage Contracts involving Miss Hermione have been suspended as the mother of the child has not consented to any of the men that have approached. The Lestrange Family vault is open to Miss Hermione Granger but as she was presumed dead by the family, she does not have an Heiress vault set up nor a limited transaction amount set. 

Hermione read the paper, eyes scanning the paper fastly but she kept getting distracted by the small name of her supposed birth mother. She looked up at the professor and he had gone very pale. He was staring at her with wide eyes before he looked down at Harry’s parchment when the boy let out a soft squeak. Hermione leaned over to read his paper with hungry eyes. She was so curious. 

Harry James Potter  
Born July 31st 1980  
Mother: Lily Rose Evans Potter  
Maternal Grandfather: Gellert Grindelwald (carrier status confirmed by birth of daughter)  
Maternal Grandfather: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Father: James Alan Potter  
Paternal Grandfather: Alan Ford Potter  
Paternal Grandmother: Helen Marie Potter Longbottom  
One Mr. Harry Potter is under contract to marry Heir Lee Youjin of the Korean Wizarding family branch of Malfoy. He should report to Lucius Malfoy before his sixteenth birthday should his parents be deceased or missing in action. Harry Potter has one Heir vault, one school funds fault, and two family held vaults as his family cannot claim them. He has been named the heir of several families including the british branch of Black and the European branch of Winchester. There are only three living members of the American Winchester branch that are non-magical but are experienced Hunters. It is suggested that Mr. Potter reaches out to them regarding several deeds to properties in the Americas as well as inheritance. 

“Professor?” Hermione’s voice was hesitant as she stared at the information on both sheets. She was so confused and for the first time in her life, she felt like the dumbest person in the room. She didn’t know what to say or how to act. She was a Lestrange. Her mother was a prisoner. 

“Neither of you are to speak of these findings until Headmaster Dumbledore is shown and no exceptions. Miss Le- Granger, you will need to send a letter and a copy of this to Narcissa Malfoy. She is your..she is Bellatrix’s sister and will know how to proceed for you to claim your birthright. Mr. Potter, we will get into contact with your family and...your grandfather will need to know immediately. I will duplicate these and send a copy to each other,” Professor Snape snatched up the parchment and vanished all signs of any potion making work in the room. He stared at the papers before looking at the teenagers. “Do not tell anyone until we have taken care of this. This information has just flipped this war and world on its head. Do not for any reason get detention with Professor Umbridge. She uses veritaserum on students.” 

With those final words of warnings, Professor Snape strode out of the room with his usual flair. He intended to hunt down certain people who would need to be told about the circumstances. He had never trusted or liked Fudge but he now had the information that would make even the most Light-cored witch wanted to murder the man in his stuffed chair. 

The two teenagers heeded the professor’s warning and quickly made their way to their dorm, wanting to think over their results. Harry was so confused. He hadn’t known Professor Dumbledore was his granddad and he had family. He grinned despite himself but he was eager and intrigued. Three whole family members! He wondered what they were like. 

While her friend was giddy with excitement, Hermione felt like her world was falling apart at the seams. She wasn’t a muggleborn. She was a pureblood. She was related to Draco Malfoy- the rat! She shivered in disgust before taking a deep breath. Her mother was a criminal but this finding made her question everything she knew. She didn’t know if it would be appropriate to approach her family until Professor Snape had sent her a copy of the results but she had to know. Maybe she could disguise her curiosity as a muggleborn trying to understand the Sacred 28 families. 

The two professors sat in silence as they both stared at various points in the room. They were both too shocked to even move a muscle as they processed everything had learned from the two pieces of paper. Albus Dumbledore was an old man. He had loved and lost his only love to a disease that affected his core and corrupted him. He had lost a daughter that he had not even known about. For what? What purpose was it that caused his family to be torn apart? Was it Gellert’s fault? Did he have any responsibility for his own actions? 

“We need to show Lady and Lord Malfoy. They should be made aware that they have family. I am sure they can be trusted with this. Severus, I hate to say this but I think you should let the word slip to Tom. He will need to know. I believe there are more affected by this but we have to keep this from the ministry. They are already trying to get involved too much at the school.” Albus’ voice was soft, almost as if it hurt to say anything against the Ministry where he had spent much of his adult life. He had supported them through thick and thin, had fought for them, took his own husband prisoner but they stole his child. It didn’t escape his notice that both families affected were of the Dark core born. That would need to be explored. He knew several families of the Dark sector had lost children unfortunately but this made his brain send alarms off. It was too convenient. He would need to explore this. 

“You know to keep this from the wrong ears. Go,” were Albus’ final words before he stood and took a look at Severus before nodding. It wasn’t needed but the man truly trusted the other with his life and this secret was a large one. It affected potentially the whole muggleborn population. 

“Lucius, Severus is outside the gates.” Narcissa sounded confused as she stirred her tea slowly and put her mask up. The blonde man stood up, taking a glance at the portrait that held the image of the grounds. While he didn’t trust too many people, he knew Severus was trustable. He was someone who helped them at every turn even when they lost their second born child. Narcissa hadn’t been able to conceive children since due to an odd magical illness. They were both heartbroken but they knew now that it was best. 

“Pip.” Lucius called and a small house elf stood proudly before him. He gestured to the portrait. “Please bring our guest in and get a plate of treacle tart ready. He will have news if he is here during the weekend of a village visit.” 

It took several moments for their guest to be settled and for a tray of the man’s favored treats to be on the table. Severus sighed before pulling both sheets of paper out of his robes. He set them down before he looked at both Malfoys. He knew how delicate they were sometimes and would do anything to spare their feelings and make their life less stressful. “A Gryffindor approached a month ago with the intention of becoming my apprentice. I gave them a book and they had free reign of which potion they brewed. They chose the Heritage and Line potion with detailed parchment.” 

“Severus, what does this have to do with us?” Lucius asked, almost harshly. He didn’t want to think that the man was saying that either Narcissa or himself had cheated and had an illegitimate child.   
“Everything,” Severus said, eyes firm as he held the first piece up and let his eyes consume the data that he had memorized by now. “When Bella’s child was born, you handled the funeral. Did you suspect anything wrong with the mediwitch that took care of Bella’s birth?” 

“No. She was rather professional and sympathetic but I have noticed that many families connected to us had lost children so we can only assume that we were placed under curses,” Narcissa’s voice was soft but firm. She had the power of a graceful Lady and knew that she held attention where she went. 

“Two students did the Heritage test. Both students are assumed to be born muggleborn or a parent that is of muggle origins. However, their results showed alarming things. Narcissa, Bella’s child isn’t dead. She’s a fifth year student.” Severus handed over the parchment with Hermione’s details on it. “I have told her to contact you. I thought you guys should know before I tell the Dark Lord that Dumbledore has sought a truce in the light of this situation. He believes that He was somehow corrupted such as Grindlewald was.”

Lucius took in the words on the paper before his wife shot up in anger. She was not one to show her anger to anyone but herself, however, her emotions were running high. Her sister. Her poor sister. Her niece! She gasped and sat down. “I have to get her into formal training. She must take up the Lestrange name. She cannot be isolated from her family magic for much longer.” 

“Who was the other student?” Lucius asked, patting his wife’s hand before gesturing for the other parchment. He noticed his friend was more than a little reluctant to hand over the parchment and knew immediately whose name and details were on that parchment. “It’s Harry Potter, is it not?” 

“Yes,” Severus croaked, handing the parchment over. “Please, I have to tell the Dark Lord. I cannot allow him to kill my son. He is all I have besides for you guys. I will do anything. I’ve lost my partner.” 

“Do not fret, friend. You will be safe and so will your son. He may not be yours by blood but he is yours by love.” Lucius took the parchment and read over it. He almost smirked before his eyes went wide and he let out loud laughs. “No wonder Lily was so powerful and stubborn! Both of the most frustrating men are her fathers!” 

Severus and Narcissa stared at the man as he went red in the face from laughing. They had never seen the man act like this since before graduation. Severus grinned before he laughed too. Narcissa shook her head at them and began to draft a letter to her niece. She could not wait to dress the girl. If she had her mother’s hair then she would need special brushes to comb the mess. Even Bellatrix had broken brushes upon brushes before her father invented a brush that worked for the Black family magic.


End file.
